fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Umia Tenebera
This page is a massive WIP! Note As of right now, this character is non-canon to the main Gyrohem series. Summary Umia Tenebera is a high-level Supernatural living in Mardial City. Formerly a soldier of many wars, she is currently a Professor of Aura Control and Mastery at Mardial University, and a Mercenary for hire. To a great many people, she's known as the Lone Wolf of the North. History (WIP) Appearance and Personality Umia has long, thick, and silky black hair that reaches just below her shoulders. Her bangs are neatly swept to the right across her forehead, covering her eyebrows and leaving just enough room for her intoxicating amber eyes to pierce through. Umia’s physical appearance is that of a strikingly beautiful and vibrant woman with cream colored skin and elegant proportions. Her attire is usually black, gothic and formal; consisting of an untucked dress shirt, jean shorts, and cleated boots. Over this, she wears a long and foreboding trench coat with a studded, fanged skull belt around her waist. Prior to her coming of age, Umia was very cold, violent, and self-centered. Due to the severe pain caused by chronic illness, she was extremely aggressive and feared by most others her age. Because life had been so cruel to her, she hated the idea of benevolence and self-sacrifice, believing that anyone who opposed her viewpoint was nothing more than a fool waiting to die- that they were ignorant of themselves. Operating only on instinct and emotional drive, there was little that Umia wouldn’t do to get by. A furious force of pure aural willpower, she possessed a hair trigger temper and an unrelentingly self-righteous nature. Overall, her emotional aura at the time was not a very pleasant one. As she grew older, Umia became a much more docile, down to earth being. Although she still contains a few traits of her past self, her overall aura is uneasy and gloomy; more of a sorrowful and longing spirit than a wrathful goddess. If one were to be around her, they would feel as if they were highly frustrated and full of pent-up anxiety. Umia dislikes her aura, noticing that it prevents her from making very many permanent friends. The few people whom actually like Umia, however, believe her to be an inspiring and empowered person. Despite this, she remains highly respected by almost everyone that knows of her. If there’s one thing that Umia truly enjoys, it’s battle. She’s a hardened combat veteran who has seen many wars, and even participated in some of them. Her most notable battle was against a Grand General known as Kade Demuras, although she didn’t have a very high military rank among her allies- most likely due to her aforementioned aura. During almost all occasions, it was very difficult for Umia’s fellow soldiers to trust her with their lives on the battlefield, as she would cause unease and extreme tension among the ranks. After the last of Gyrohem’s great wars, Umia became a mercenary and soldier for hire; no one would doubt her ability to instill fear into most opponents she came across. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Gyrohem Weight: Unknown Height: 5’7” Laterality: Ambidextrous Likes: '''Finding things that remind her of home, Battle, Long Journeys, Teaching. '''Dislikes: '''Sadness, Pain, Being unable to deal with her emotions. '''Hobbies: '''TBA '''Values: '''TBA '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Status: '''Alive and Active '''Affiliations: '''TBA '''Previous Affiliations: '''TBA '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral | Lawful Neutral '''MBTI: Color Identity: '''Black, White, and Gray (Monochrome) '''Themes: Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-A '''w/ Aura, '''10-C '''Physically due to constant illness | at least '5-A '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown Name: Umia Tenebera, The Lone Wolf of the North Origin: Gyrohem Gender: Female Age: Currently 30 Years Old Classification: Supernatural Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Melee Combatant, Weapon Mastery (Especially with a Battleaxe), Aura Sensing, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (on self only), Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Physiology, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy; used to create Forcefields, Energy Blasts, and Danmaku, among other abilities), Healing (via Aura; can use it to regenerate body parts, heal wounds, cure diseases, and remove poison), Statistics Amplification (via Aura; only the strongest Supernaturals possess this ability), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Darkness Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Draining, and Power Destruction (via Aura Wither), Sealing (via Dusk Tomb), Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Soul Destruction (via Radiant Burst), Curse Manipulation (w/ Eyes of the Eclipse), likely many more abilities '''Note: Umia possesses all the abilities of a standard Supernatural, alongside her “unique” powers. Like any Supernatural, Umia’s abilities are entirely dependent on her level of aura. Without it, she wouldn’t be able to utilize any of her powers aside from the “unique” abilities that she possesses. Attack Potency: Street level (Should still be comparable to trained soldiers) | Multi City Block level '(Possesses the powers of a trained Supernatural) | '''Unknown '| '''Unknown Note: '''Umia can lower the strength of her abilities to match weaker opponents, but this doesn’t apply to her durability. '''Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to trained soldiers) | at least Massively Hypersonic+ '(Even among her Supernatural peers, Umia was infamous for her agility) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Speed blitzed Grand General Kade Demuras) | '''Unknown | Unknown ''' '''Lifting Strength: '''at least Above Average''' | Class 100 '''(Strong enough to lift and toss large structures) | 'Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class | Multi City Block Class '| '''Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown Durability: Street level as an Adult, Below Average Human level '''as a Child | '''Multi City Block level '''w/ Aura (Possessed the durability of a trained Supernatural) | '''Unknown | ' Unknown '| Unknown Stamina: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown Range: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| 'Unknown '| '''Unknown Standard Equipment: WIP Intelligence: Above Average '''(Intelligent, but still had a lot to learn and was rather gullible) | at least '''Above Average, likely Gifted '(Had learned a lot since she was young, even receiving military schooling) | Likely '''Genius '(Works as a Professor of Aura Usage and Mastery) | '''Unknown Weaknesses: ' * Umia's Aura could eventually deplete, rendering her mostly powerless. * Has shown a moderate weakness against provocation, although it depends on her mood. * She's occasionally overconfident. * Due to the nature of her Aura, Umia is considered very hard to trust. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Aura Energy: '''The ability to manipulate and control Aura. ' "Willpower": 'The ability to manipulate and/or increase the user's power via sheer force of will. Umia's Willpower is fairly high for a Supernatural. With Willpower Defense, Umia has resistance to all of the abilities listed on Gyrohem's page. ' Aural Wither: 'A passive ability that can cripple the enemy by progressively draining their aural energies and leaving them powerless; the more they use their aura, the faster it will drain. ' Dusk Tomb: 'An ability that allows Umia to seal her opponents in a lightless void, forcing them into a state of comatose limbo. ' Eyes of the Eclipse: 'An ability that allows Umia to see ''everything ''her opponent is thinking, including every possibility of what they might do, before even they themselves know it. ' Radiant Burst: '''An ability that allows Umia to enhance her Willpower and shed her corporeal form to become what she refers to as an "Aural Angel"; she can attack and even destroy an enemy's soul with this power. Although the ability is extremely powerful, she can only utilize it when the current celestial body in Gyrohem's sky -- be it Sun or Moon -- is at its vertical peak. It lasts for an entire day, although when the celestial body sets, her aura completely drains and is rendered mostly unusable for an entire year. Because her current job as a professor demands that she utilize aura daily, Umia has promised herself to use this ability sparingly. Feats * Has at least a decade's worth of experience fighting in several wars. * Managed to fight off an illness that should have killed her as she grew older. * (TBA) Other '''Victories: Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Without Aura | Young | Teenager | Adult | Radiant Burst Trivia * As a child, Umia was very weak and sickly; she was also extremely introverted to the point of being almost completely alone. Due to her high level of Aura, she masked her weakness and the pain it caused her, allowing others to see it as aggression and strength. * She's a c-cup, although her clothing doesn't emphasize it. * Umia doesn't like to eat very often, despite appearing to be perfectly healthy. * If she were a real person, Umia would probably be an antisocial librarian. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Transformation Users Category:Gothic Characters